


Can you catch me when I fall

by oops_hi28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oops_hi28/pseuds/oops_hi28
Summary: Harry looked in the blue eyes of the boy. They were filled with tears and despite. He never had seen anybody this broken, like this boy had seen the worst of the worst. He came a bit closer, his knees felt weak. The boy looked away, down, staring at the rushing cars underneath him. And then Harry realised what the broken boy was doing, why he was here. 'No!' he screamed in fear, but there didn't come any sound out of his mouth. The boy leaned forwarded over the rails that kept people from falling down. Harry rushed towards him. And just at the moment, the boy seemed to fall Harry grabbed his hips and pulled him back from death.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 8





	Can you catch me when I fall

coming soon.


End file.
